


Grimm Headcanons

by Eremon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: These are some of my Headcanons for Grimm, well rather Nick and Sean.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean really likes to cook as it's a way for him to relax. His mother taught him how to cook, so it's also a way for connecting with her even when she isn't there.  
No one knows but everyone wonders who makes these delicious Christmas cookies that magically begin to appear every December. Also some of the snacks at every precinct party are just too good to not be made with magic (spoiler: he did made them with magic). Most of the time he brings Fajitas to the parties including some secret ingredients aside from the magic. When the others finally find out, they won't believe it except for Monroe. He is just happy that he has someone to talk to about the fine things of the kitchen.

Nick is definitely not the best cook, he orders takeout most of the time . The first time he cooked for him and Sean ended with both of them having food poisoning as something went horribly wrong.


	2. Pets

Sean is not really a pet person but Nick gives him a cat anyway. At least it's not a dog. But he sometimes go for a ride. During his childhood at the castle in Austria he had sort of a safe space in the barn as his brother hated horses. So Sean loves them to this day but sadly doesn't have time for a horse. He tries to go as often as he can and his plan for retirement, as long as he doesn't die first, include at least one horse and several cats. HIs current cat is a tiny tortoiseshell lady, very shy but also quite old. She died on the 19 of November 2018 but Sean couldn't bear to be without a cat. He already has a new one.

Nick never had the chance to have a pet as a kid, not with him and Aunt Marie moving around that much, and although he likes them, he doesn't really want one of his own. But he likes Sean's cat. He also thinks that he could live with more than one cat and maybe a dog when he's older. But he needs to check that with Sean first.  
One time Sean is forced to host a garden party and everyone is confused as to why Nick is cuddling his cat all the time although she is very shy ( they aren't actually as there is a betting pool concerning the relationship between the two of them but that's a story for another time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be irregular updates, but I try to post the next chapter sooner.  
> As always feel free to use my headcanons as inspiration for your own stories! I would love that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is very short but feel free to use it as inspiration to write something (just credit me that would be great). Oh, and I would love to know your headcanons!
> 
> There will certainly be more, but posting will most likely not be regular!


End file.
